Comfort
by julianne.nicole
Summary: One-shot. After a hard, long day Robert Chase needs some comfort from his wife, Allison.


_**Comfort**_

 _ **One-shot**_

He drops his keys and messenger bag right by the door. He normally doesn't just leave his things at the door, still out like that, but today, oh, today is different, much different. He has just had one of the hardest days in his work career. The events of the days are still running through his head. He doesn't think those events, the memories of what happened today will ever leave his head. He will always remember what happened today, whether he wants to or not. Of course, he doesn't want to remember the events that took place today, but he knows he will always remember the events that took place today. It would be extremely hard to forget, extremely hard.

He slowly makes his way through the apartment, everything seems small to him at the moment. He can't help but wonder if it is really small or if his mind is just in bigger places at the moment. He can't help but let his mind run in a million directions, no slowing down in sight. He stops in the hallway while walking to the bedroom for a brief moment, He runs his hand over his face and through his hair then rest his hand on his chin, his other hand resting on his hip. He will never be able to get that man's face out of his head when he told said, man, the horrible news. Forever burned into his mind.

"Are you crying?" The voice of his wife questioning him at the moment breaks his train of thoughts.

He looks up, seeing his wife standing in the bedroom doorway. He lets out a shaky breath when he sees his wife and bulging stomach. He had a fear… He had a fear that somehow she wouldn't be here, that he would never see her again nor that bulging stomach that holds their unborn child. He can't help but let a few tears fall from his eyes that then turn into full on sobs. He didn't want to do this, but all of the emotions of the day are coming out. He has been keeping them in for hours now, he just can't keep the emotions in any longer.

"Oh my God, Robbie, what happened?" His wife, Allison, questions while quickly making her way to her husband, placing her hands on each other of his cheeks, wiping away the tears. Robert places his hands on his wife's wrists while he continues to sob. "Oh, God, what happened? No, forget that you can tell me once we calm you down. Just, just breathe with me, baby, breathe with me. Come on, match my breathing. Come on, Robert, open your eyes, look at me, and just match my breathing. Come on, there you go. You are going to be okay, Robert, you are going to be okay. Just breathe, baby, breathe."

Eventually, Robert Chase manages to slow his breathing, to match his wife's. His sobs quiet down until he is just breathing heavy. He is staring at his wife the whole time, he can see the fear and the panic in her face, in her eyes. He never wants to see that again. He didn't mean for that to happen. All of the emotions he had been bottling up all day had overcome him the moment he saw his wife and bugling, pregnant stomach.

"I'm s-sorry," Robert whispers, his voice breaking in between words. "I didn't m-mean to freak y-you out. I just h-had a h-hard day. I g-guess I was keeping of all the e-emotions in. I guess I broke when I saw you."

"Why?" Allison questions. "What happened today?"

"We had a pregnant woman, probably around the same week you are," Robert begins, placing one of his hands on his wife's stomach. "I was assisting today, as you know, it was supposed to be normal, nothing bad was supposed to happen. But it did. The baby came out stillborn and the mother lost too much blood, she didn't make it either. I had to tell the husband that his wife and child were dead. I just… You are due in a week, you haven't had any complications, neither did this woman until she went to deliver, it just put the fear in me so bad. I don't want that to happen to you. It, of course, was so real… Her name was Allison."

"Oh, Robbie," Allison sighs, pulling her husband into her arms, placing her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry that happened, but listen to me, that is not going to happen to me. This baby and I are going to be perfectly fine. We are going to have this baby, right here, and the two of us will be fine."

"I know you want a home birth," Robert says, pulling away from his wife slightly to look at her in the face. "But after today, I don't think I could go through that. I am honestly terrified that something could go wrong with you with the baby, I would just feel better if we could have this baby at the hospital. We can still do the whole drug-free birth, I am completely down with that, but can we please just do it at the hospital, just in case something does go wrong, we are already there. Please, just say yes and give me some comfort."

"Yes," Allison says, not hesitating. "We can do it at the hospital. I know it will make you feel better so we can do a drug-free birth at the hospital, but please, for the love of God, do not let House into the room. With all the pain I am going to go through, I honestly might actually kill him."

"Don't worry, I won't let him in," Robert smiles. "Now, come on, let's go to bed. All I want to do right now is hold my wife and feel our baby kick. I need some comfort."

"And you will have it," Allison whispers.


End file.
